


Our Usual Greeting

by Cherith



Series: To Pour Myself Into [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, femtropebingo, just a bit of space fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been weighing on Kinzie's mind about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Usual Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free space on my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) [card](http://cherith.dreamwidth.org/10502.html#cutid1) for Femslash February. I wanted my free space pairing to be somebody different than the other ones. And the AU: Space prompt on my card (that I didn't write for) gave me the thought of writing for these two.

A clatter sounds as Kinzie shifts, and she rolls slightly away to follow the sound. Her hair leaves a sunset wave behind her as she looks down to find her hair clip on the floor. She makes an unsatisfied harrumph, but no move to retrieve it, rolling onto her back again instead. 

"Boss?" 

Dev takes a deep breath and manages to sound amused when she answers. "Yeah, Kinzie?" They've had a whole talk about Kinzie calling her Boss in bed. During, is fine. After, well, there should be a time where Devin gets to be Devin, or Dev, not Boss. Sometimes it's nice to have a name, not a title, to the person your sleeping with. Kinzie doesn't seem to have gotten the point. Yet. Dev holds out hope she'll figure it out.

"We about done here?" Kinzie rolls closer leaning on her elbow and propping her head up on her hand.

"What the fuck, Kenz. You got another date lined up?"

"Yeah, Boss. With the computers. You do remember we're still on a spaceship, right?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"So…" She doesn't wait for an answer, slipping her glasses on with one hand and pushing herself up with the other. She's sitting and looking back at Devin like each second is trying her patience.

Maybe she could make a scene out of it, or at least make Kinzie talk about whether or not it's going to be like this every time they have sex. But she doesn't. Instead, Devin rolls her legs off the bed and nods, giving her assent without having to say a word. The bed shifts against her legs as Kinzie gets up. By the time she turns around, Kenzie is still naked, but her hair is clipped back tight against her head. 

Their clothes lay in a tangled pile of gray, more gray, and the tiniest bit of purple, near the door as a symbol of how eager they'd been to shed them when they'd entered. Devin can feel the scrapes on her shoulders from Kinzie's dull fingernails as she moves, and thinks about how nice it is to feel even that tiniest bit of real pain. Maybe that's why she likes sex with Kinzie. If Kinzie is here, and she is here, then the world is real… not one of Zinyak's design. That makes all the pleasure and all the pain (and Kenzie knows how to inflict both in equal measure when she wants), worth it. Even the tight breaths when Kinzie is tossing her clothes at her, are real. (Though she'd rather they weren't.)

In an effort to break the silence as they dress, because sometimes Kenzie's silences can be heavy as fuck, Devin asks, "Do you have something for me to do in the simulation?"

"There's always stuff to do if we want to get rid of him for good."

"Jesus, Kenz. I know. I'm just asking what you need me to do."

"Nothing, Boss."

"Hey..."

Kinzie's finishes dressing first, though Devin isn't sure how when the girl wears like three other layers under her suit. It's clear something's on her mind though. She's always in a hurry to get back to the computers, but this is different. This feels angry… or at least, hurt.

"Sorry, Boss."

"Devin. For fuck's sake, after what we just did, if you don't like my name you can at least drop the Boss. Or, you know, just… talk to me."

Kinzie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, lifting her glasses up on her fingers. She closes her eyes briefly and Devin uses the time to come around the bed. Her hand goes to Kinzie's shoulder. She's never been the touchy-feely sort, but she knows a comforting gesture or two, and how to use them. She's smiling softly, but her brows raise questioningly when Kinzie looks up at her a moment later. 

"What's on your mind?"

She leans against the bed, nearly sitting back down under the weight of Devin's hand. "If we were on Earth still… "

_If there was an Earth to be on_ , Devin thinks, but is smart enough to keep it to herself in the silence that stretches on between Kinzie's words. If there's a void she's supposed to be filling with some sort of implied question, Dev's not making the connection. She nods, hoping to prompt Kinzie on.

Eventually, Kinzie pulls one of her legs up onto the bed, pushing her heel against her other leg. "If we were still on Earth, do you think we would've… you know?"

"What? Fucked?" 

Kinzie sighs and rolls her eyes, but nods a moment later.

"Yeah. Is this the… "we're in space and there's nobody else here I'd want to fuck" sort of thing… or… ?"

The blanks are filling in and Devin takes in a deep breath trying to keep from laughing. If anyone should've been on that side of the conversation in these little trysts of theirs, it really should've been her. She might initiate a hook-up, but it was Kinzie that controlled them.

She shrugs. "I can't say I know the answer to that, Kinzie. Do you want me to say yes?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, probably."

Kinzie sighed again. "Do you know sometimes you talk out loud when you're in the simulation?"

Devin gapes, surprised by the change in topics, but she sits down on the bed and pulls Kinzie the rest of the way down to the mattress. She didn't know how the simulation worked, but she could talk to Kenzie inside of it… she hadn't really thought about how. She didn't think she'd been talking to people out loud, and she really didn't know why she wouldn't have been talking to Kenzie since the woman's voice was constantly in her ear. If she was talking to anyone, it should've been Kenzie, and it sounded like Kenzie thought the same thing. Or feels slighted because she wasn't. Studying Kenzie's face, she tries to figure out if talking out loud is normal or not, and comes up with nothing.

"Uh. Is that not normal?"

"No. Well… maybe. Do you talk in your sleep?"

She shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Then probably not."

"Is that bad?"

"It's most likely nothing. Probably. And you only do it when you're talking to someone, like Shaundi, or Pierce, inside the simulation. A few words here and there."

Nodding slowly to signal she at least understood that much, Devin rolls her hand in the air, looking for more. "Am I saying something wrong?"

"No. Not wrong, you've only done it a few times, and it's usually like… when you're in front of the Broken Shillelagh or something."

"But…" Devin nods again. "I don't talk to you?"

"It's stupid. Forget I said anything." Kenzie slips off the bed again and stands, heading for the door. "I'll let you--"

Devin grabs Kenzie's arm at the elbow and pulls her back. She grins and let's out a soft, gentle chuckle as she says, "Hey Kinzie. Hold up. " Her grin widens, "Wanna fuck?"

Kinzie just stares at her.

Alright so maybe not the right joke for the moment, but she was making a point. One her supposed genius bed-partner hadn't seemed to grasp. Dev ran her free hand through her hair, pink hair slipping through her fingertips.

"What I mean… is that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. It's not how I greet everyone, you know." She slides her hand down Kenzie's arm, resting her hand on the other woman's. "Sorry I'm not trying to talk to you while I'm-- "

"In the simulation?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that sometimes you twitch too? Like when you're trying to jump? Sometimes your head bobs up with the jump."

"Uh huh…"

Kinzie laughs. "It's kind of cute."

"Now I'm kinda cute?"

"I just mean that--"

Devin tugs her arm and pulls Kinzie close, cutting her off with a kiss. Mumbling between kisses she asks, "Think those computers can wait?"

"Yeah, Boss."


End file.
